happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shifty/Gallery
Images of Shifty. General Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h39m16s86.png|Shifty when firstly created by Rhode Montijo. Originally, he was a squirrel. Vlcsnap-2012-11-25-11h45m03s96.png|An updated version of Shifty. He was replaced into raccoon. 16sh.jpg|Shifty's character info. 2330104.jpg|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 1 intro File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro2.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 2 intro. File:Liftshift.gif|Lifty & Shifty's TV series intro. File:Lifty_&_Shifty_Intro.png|Lifty & Shifty's internet season 3 intro. Lifty_Flirting_with_Shifty_by_Crazahfangirl12.png|Lifty & Shifty showing affection for each other. HungryLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty are just about hungry for food. ChristmasLiftyAndShifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty, ready to go down the chimney. LiftyXshifty=videogames.jpg|Lifty & Shifty show off game merchandise. Shifty without hat.png|Shifty without his hat in Sea What I Found htf-shifty.jpg|Shifty Cheesydoesit.png|Lifty and Shifty looking at a Pizza Shifty Dead.PNG|Shifty's death in Swelter Skelter Screen shot 2012-05-18 at 12.02.36 AM.png|White pupils. Gallery 01 11.png|Shifty Screen shot 2013-03-03 at 8.20.11 AM.png|Someone's missing... upside down.jpg|Even Lumpy would know this can't end well. Shiftyimagebuns.jpg|How come he always drives Easy For You to Sleigh.jpg|Lifty & Shifty preparing for something. Hdefault44.jpg|Shifty diverts Toothy's attention Liftyandshifty.png|Shifty with two bag of money Shifty with bun.jpg|Shifty has a bun. Dead.................................jpg|And now he doesn't. Shifty Character.jpg|Shifty HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg Sea what found 5.png|Drowned Lifty, Solid Gold Shifty Imageshiftyagiam.jpg|Shifty before death in Sea What I Found Imageshifty.jpg|Shifty burning to death in Sea What I Found. Shifty before death.jpg|Shifty will learn that... Shifty junk in the truck death.jpg|...this will be the result of grabbing the axle of a moving vehicle. Give it a go!.PNG Here, I'll show ya!.PNG Elephantsad.jpg Episodic Milkin 21.jpg Milkin 20.jpg Milkin 19.jpg Milkin 18.jpg Milkin 17.jpg Milkin 14.jpg Milkin 13.jpg Milkin 12.jpg Milkin 11.jpg Milkin 10.jpg Milkin 9.jpg Cow Stolen.jpg Milkin 8.jpg Milkin 3.jpg Milkin 2.jpg Milkin 1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss1.jpg|The duo discuss about the car lacks wheel and steering. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss4.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin L and S discuss5.jpg|They got idea Wheelin' And Dealin start race.jpg|The start of the race Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car nosteer.jpg|The duo in his car but stolen tires. Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach1.jpg|He pick up the steer Wheelin' And Dealin steer attach2.jpg|And fix it on. Wheelin' And Dealin L and S car full2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction3.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin car destruction4.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin LS death1.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin LS death2.jpg Wheelin' And Dealin Lumpy win.jpg Sleight 57.jpg Sleight 56.jpg Sleight 55.jpg Sleight 54.jpg Sleight 52.jpg Sleight 51.jpg Sleight 50.jpg Sleight 48.jpg Sleight 47.jpg Fliqpy killed Shifty.PNG Sleight 46.jpg Sleight 35.jpg Sleight 33.jpg Sleight 32.jpg Sleight 31.jpg Sleight 30.jpg Sleight 29.jpg Sleight 28.jpg Sleight 27.jpg Sleight 26.jpg Sleight 25.jpg Sleight 18.jpg Sleight 68.jpg Don't yank my chain 2.PNG Steal 19.jpg Steal 18.jpg Steal 17.jpg Steal 16.jpg Steal 13.jpg Steal 3.jpg Steal 2.jpg Steal.jpg Ipsofato lifty and shifty.png Dontyankmychain lifty and shifty01.png Ls2.PNG Ls1.PNG S6.PNG S5.PNG S4.PNG S3.PNG S2.PNG Ls4.PNG Ls3.PNG S1.PNG LiftyShiftyWagon1.png Oh no...!.PNG HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 12.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 11.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 9.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 7.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 6.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 4.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 3.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 2.png HTF Moments - Lifty and Shifty found the kryptonut (TV S01 E06.3) 1.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty02.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty.png Gemstobreak lifty and shifty03.png Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png Boiled.jpg HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 5.png HTF Moments - Mole and his musician shop (TV S01 E13.3) 4.png Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 10-21 PM).png Grossy.jpg Meat.jpg Sad.jpg Empty.jpg LiftyShiftyPlayground1.png LiftyShiftyPlayground2.png LiftyShiftyPlayground3.png LiftyShiftyPlayground4.png Lifty & Shifty.png LiftyShiftyIdea.png LiftyShiftyIdea2.png LiftyShiftyIdea3.png LiftyShiftyHighFive.png Category:Image galleries Category:Character Galleries